


Nice

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Candy, Dragon Fang, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lacy Black Thong, Lingerie, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Content, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Three Things, snickers bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wakes to find her friend Val has come for a visit.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> gladheonsleeps prompted dragon fang, snickers bar, lacy black thong.

Darcy started awake to a hand moving up her leg. "Val."

"Mmm," was the reply, and her hand didn't stop, sliding over Darcy’s calf and knee and slowly inching up her thigh.

"You scared me," Darcy told her, and flopped back onto her pillows. "I didn't know you'd be in town."

Valkyrie didn't work on a schedule; she came and went as she pleased and never demanded more from Darcy than she wanted to give (especially in the romance department, which made her an ideal lover). 

"Yes you did," Val said, as she encountered the lace Darcy had reluctantly donned the previous afternoon.

"Laundry day," she explained.

"That's what they all say," the Valkyrie replied, as she ran her fingers over Darcy's panties.

"Not that I'm not  _ HAPPY! _ to see you, but —mmm— where have you been?" Darcy asked as Val began to kiss her way along the line of the black lace thong.

"Around," Val breathed. "Brought you a dragon fang; it's in my bag."

A loud thump by the side of the bed revealed the location of the bag and the alleged fang.

" _ Did you wash your hands _ —" Darcy gasped, as Val traced the lines of her.

"Sure," Val told her. "Right after I ate that protein bar you left out on the counter."

Darcy frowned. "I'm pretty sure the only thing in my kitchen was a Snickers bar," she said.

Val shrugged, her attention focused on Darcy's panties. "It's nice to see you again," Darcy heard her say.

"It's nice to see you, t—" Darcy began, but was interrupted by the destruction of her panties and the pleased look on her lover's face. "This is why we can't have nice things."

"I'm nice," Val claimed.

"Yeah? Prove it."

Val did.

Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy's lost more panties that way...
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170032550273/nice)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
